doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Enrique Bonilla
Carlos Enrique Bonilla actor & locutor; Especialista en Doblaje y en Semiología desde 1994 Trabajando desde entonces en Telenovelas, Doblaje, Radionovelas y Locución comercial. Filmografía Anime *Monster Rancher - Suezo *Ninja Rantaro (Nintama Rantarou) - Kirimaru, Bow wow *Shaman King - Pino (Niño) (un capitulo) *Flint el detective del tiempo - Pteri *009-1 - Number Zero Series Animadas *Invasor Zim - Dib *Bob el Constructor - Travis *¡Oye Arnold! - Stinky *La Locuras de Andy - Voces diversas *Doug de Disney - Al *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Señor Bigotes - Mono guardaespaldas, voces adicionales Películas Animadas *¡Oye Arnold! La Película - Stinky *Shrek 2 - Cerdito 3 *Shrek 3 - Cerdito 3 *El Principe de Egipto - Voces diversas *Tarzán de Disney - Voces diversas *Hormiguitas (Ants) - Hormiga capataz Series de TV *Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Trip / Green Ranger (Kevin Kleinberg) *Relic Hunter - Nigel Baylie (Christien Anholt) *The X-Files - Langly (Dean Haglund) *Pete y Pete - Mike Hellstrom (Rick Gómez) *Dawson's Creek - Chris Wolf (Jason Beher) *Kingdom Hospital - Bobby Druse (Del Pentecost) *The O.C. - Paul (Micheal Schur) *Mano a Mano (Even Stevens) - Larry Beale (Ty Hodges) *24 - Mark Dornan (Vic Chao) *Monk - David Gitelson (Ethan Erickson) *CSI: NY - Greg Sanders (Eric Szmanda) (cap.510) *CSI: NY - Johnny Holt (Kevin Kazakoff) (temporada 5, cap.13) *Hannah Montana - Tim (Simon Curtis) (temporada 3, cap.15) *CSI: Miami - Marvin Duffy (Nathan Baesel) (temporada 7, cap.18) *Lost - Erik (Sebastian Siegel) (5ta Temporada) *Not Going Out - Robin (Ed Weeks) (cap. 304) Películas *Solteros, Pero... (The Broken Hearts Club) - Marshall *Destino Final 2 - Frankie *Un Novio en Apuros (A Guy Think) - Jim *Zig Zag - Wayne *Dioses y Generales - General George Pickett *Muero por Ti (Anything Else) - Cómico *The Dukes of Hazzard - Prisionero Molesto *Show Time - Charlie Hertz (John E. Cariani) *Bad Boys II - Carlos (Otto Sánchez) *Spiderman - Flash Thompson (Joe Manganiello) *Run Ronnie Run - Kyle (Suli McCullough) *Ghoulies go to College - Skip Carter (Evan Mackenzie) *Flying Virus - Roko (Mark Adair Rios) *We are Marshall - Reggie Oliver (Arlen Escarpeta) *Baile Urbano (Stomp the Yard) - Zeke (Laz Alonzo) *Día de Cacería (Dia da Caça) - Raúl (Felipe Camargo) *La chica de al lado (The Girl Next Door) - Derek Miller (Brian Kolodziej) *La leyenda de Buckeye (Buckeye and Blue) - Blue Duck Harris (Jeffrey Osterhage) *Troya (Troy) - Lisandro (Owain Yerman) *Duro de matar 4 (Die Hard 4) - Raj (Sung Kang) *Alan y Naomi - Joe Condello (Charlie Dow) *School for Scoundrels - Aziz (Aziz Ansari) *Kamilla II - Sebastian Kák (Dennos Storhoi) *Willie el esquiador - Guy Lebeau (Jaques Lalonde) *Valiente (The Brave One) - Desk Cop (Tom Greer) *Elizabeth: La edad de oro (Elizabeth: The Golden Age) - Thomas Babington (Eddie Redmayene) *Penélope - Larry (Burn Gorman) *The Boat That Rocked - Thick Kevin (Tom Brooke) *Terminator Salvation - Hideki (Wildfire Greg Serano) *Robinson Crusoe - Daniel Defoe (Ian Hart) Telenovelas *La Rosa de Guadalupe - Agente Secreto *DKADA - Periodista de Espectáculos *Sueños y Caramelos - (Varios) Voz en off *Salomé - Policía *La Verdad Oculta - Conductor *Pobre Niña Rica - Mensajero *Bajo la Misma Piel - Paramédico *Imperio de Cristal - Gerente de Hotel *Mujer de Madera - Lic.Fco. Perálta *El Juego de la Vida - Maestro de Química Radionovelas *Las Aventuras de Lola - Damían Otros *Programas Unitarios en U.T.E. (Unidad de Televisión Educativa de la S.E.P.) *Canal 11 (once tv México); Programas para la sección de once niños en “Bizbirije” y “Dialogos en Confianza", “DEC”. *Programas en ILCE (Instituto Latinoamericano de la Comunicación Educativa). *Voz institucional de la programación infantil "Once Niños" de Canal 11 TV México (Por 4 años, 2006-2009). Enlaces Externos * Profile en Voice123 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México